This invention relates to a tension or idler roller for a belt drive system, comprised of a hollow support body adapted to be eccentrically mounted, a rolling bearing mounted on the support body, and a roller rotatably mounted on the rolling bearing.
Tension rollers of this type are employed for various uses, for example, for use in textile machines and in internal combustion engines. In such arrangements the roller body, over whose outer surface a flat or toothed belt is adapted to run, is mounted on a support body having an eccentric mounting bore, by means of an intermediate rolling bearing. The support body is rotatably affixed to a suitable support or framework. By turning the eccentrically mounted support body, the tension roller is adjusted and thereby the tension of the belt is adjusted.